The Dark Alliance: Book 1, the beggining
by Yawmwen
Summary: Spoilers! Travel in the war of Vvardenfell, fighting the Empire, Temple, and more! PG-13 because of language.
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

The Deadly Aliance  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:I in no way own Morrowind or any of its accesories or expansions, except my own mods, they all belong to Bethesda Softworks and I in no way am trying to infringe any copyright issues.  
  
Thank you  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The beggining  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a rainy day near the red mountain, no ash storms today,a man walked into the ghostgate. As the man walked, his dark green robe dripped drop after drop of light rainwater. Right before he entered the door to the tower of dawn, a bright flash of thunder revealed a tortured face.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flashback  
  
"How can you kill a god?!" Bellowed the golden masked dunmer who could only be given the name of "Dagoth Ur".  
  
The man known as nerevar incarnate, or Dissenda, swung with all  
  
his power he could put into Sunder to Dagoth's mask. Dagoth fell back as Dissenda the Dark Elf ran down the side of the chamber killing any dreamers in his way down to the bridge.  
  
"Spare me Nerevar! Please!" The 6th House leader cackled as he got up and ran after Dissenda.  
  
Dissenda started across the bridge with Ur close behind, 1 strike with Keening and then with Sunder.  
  
Dissenda was crushing the heart of Lorkhan with Sunder as the House Dagoth leader started across the bridge,  
  
"Sssss" the organ sizzled as it was landed one more time by the mage.  
  
"No! Wait! What are you doing?!" Dagoth Ur boomed as the heart went into oblivion.  
  
"Time to fly," Dissenda whispered as he ran strait past dagoth  
  
across the bridge. Right at the moment he got across the bridge collapsed, making Dagoth Ur soup in the lava below.  
  
Dissenda looked at the giant statue as it collapsed "Damn, I wanted that heart for myself, but he left me no choice,"   
  
Then it dawned on him, a man with no heart, was no man at all. Dissenda fell to the ground, all he could murmer was "No,"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Flashback  
  
That night turned him mad, nothing could save him, or so he thought.  
  
"Looks like a horrible night for you Nerevar," a Bouyant Armiger murmered as Dissenda walked by.  
  
"Yea," Dissenda agreed as he slid Keening into the Armiger's belly. Guts splattered on the wall as Dissenda looked down, "Bad for you,"  
  
Author: So, reveiw, I want critism as long as it is constructive, this is my first real story here so.......  
  
Cheers! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Reckoning

The Dark Alliance  
Chapter 2: The Reckoning  
Disclaimer: All I said in the first chapter.  
Within seconds 5 Bouyant Armigers engulfed Dissenda.  
"D-die scum!" 1 stuttered as he realized that man was the Nerevarine.  
"Sorry, but my time runs short here," Dissenda murmered as the Bouyant Armigers all pounced on him.  
Right at the moment a sword hit Dissenda, he was gone, he had teleported.  
"What the hell happened?" A Armiger uttered.  
"A mage...." Anther said, "what scum!"  
  
A man walked into the south wall, he was drenched in the rain.  
"How nice to see you!" Scottilde mumered, "Mastermind!"  
The man who could only be Jo'Raz-ey nodded back as he walked a ways down to the bar.  
"Mastermind?! I heard you were dead!" the man behind the bar was surprised to see his face unharmed as he handed a Sujamma to the Khajjit,  
"It would be better if Raz-ey did not know you were behind the bar brawl, they thought Raz-ey started it but no, it was you, the guards were all over me!" the thief boomed as he struck the man's face with his claws,  
"Oh shit!" the man whispered as he was struck again,  
The man crumpled to the floor. Blood all over.  
"Lets see how you like it!" Raz-ey mumbled as he got on the man, "In hell!" he sliced the mans head open.  
  
"So how much do you want?" a hooded man said, "it is a pretty large army!"  
  
End chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3:The Wakening

The Dark Alliance

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3: The wakening  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I would steal from Bethesda?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
"So? How much do you want?" the hooded man questioned impatiently,  
"Oh, not much, just that dagger.....Keening, you call it?" whispered a fellow dunmer, by the name of, Elen Hlalo,  
The hooded man handed Keening to Elen, "Now how do I control this army?"  
Elen murmured something Dwarven, the hooded man was then surrounded by an aura.  
"Give any command," Elen smiled as he sheathed Keening,  
"Quarter turn---Left!" the hooded man shouted out.  
The army of Skeletons in the catacombs of Vivec did the order, "Yes sir!" the seemed to whisper if they could whisper at all,  
The man looked down at his scroll that has the plans on it  
  
THE ATACK ON VIVEC  
WE WILL ATACK VIVEC WITH AN ARMY OF SKELETONS WE WILL START IN THE TEMPLE IN THE PUZZLE CANAL ONCE WE SECURE THE PALACE WE WILL MAKE DEMANDS TO SURRENDER THE CITY OR ELSE VIVEC WILL DIE ONCE VIVEC IS OURS WE WILL KILL EVERYONE LOYAL TO THE EMPIRE OR THE TEMPLE  
  
SIGNED LORD NEREVAR INCARNATE  
DISSENDA  
  
Perfect, the man thought as he rolled up the scroll, since he could write in Deadric and read it too, he thought it would be perfect to use deadric.(BTW, the deadric will not load on this =( and Deadric has no commas so I decided not to add them to add the feel of decoded Deadric)

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 The Maddening

Chapter 4

The maddness

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah

Dissenda was walking up a set of stairs, the stairs to Vivec, he could smell the blood as he walked slowly up them. He walked to the door and busted it open, to find nothing, blackness filled the room and started spreading, it soon engulfed the whole city. A man cackled faintly above Dissenda.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?!" Dissenda yelped helplessly.

The thing laughed harder, with more of a peircing sound to it that could destroy a man's heart and brain at once. Dissenda clutched his head in pain and fear.

Suddenly, the laughing stopped, and all that could be heard was the echo of his wicked laughing, Dissenda attempted to cry out but his voice was muted. He looked up to see the man who was laughing. He was beyond description, as if he was some sort of god....or devil. The thing dropped down to Dissenda and started suffocating him, but not with his hands, with the magick of his evil.

Dissenda got up from his bedroll, sweating bullets in the Vivec, puzzle maze thing. He sighed slightly and thought of the plan ahead, "Kill Vivec," was beating inside his head like a bad drummer.

"Not yet! Not yet!" He screamed, trying to take control of his thoughts to no avail, "Kill, kill, destroy, destroy," Was all that he could fit inside his head, though he was still screaming wildly.

He began shaking and he stood up, putting his hood over his face. Nothing showed of his face, not even a shadow, it was as if he wasn't even there. He walked out, alone to the temple, and looked at an ordinator.  
"Move along," the ordinator said coolly to Dissenda, "Move along, move along, move along," began echoing in his head.

Suddenly the ordinator clutched his head, in terror, and he fell to the ground. The shadow man once known as Dissenda moved into the ordinator's body and came out, with a jewel. A soul was in the jewel, Dissenda then pushed it into his chest, he now had a soul of his own, to consume, as he did before.

Dissenda moved slowly, and his last command to the skeleton army, "Destroy Morrowind," he hissed.

Fire rained down on the city, and skeletons came out of every building in the Temple canton. A whole battle would be fought for the city, but not yet, everyone was running away including the ordinators, and Vivec, was destroyed. Dissenda walked off, a reign of fire behind him, wherever he goes...

How do you like that peeps? I want at least 10 reviews before I make another chapter so I would guess you would be wanting to review. Thanks for all the good reviews and constructive critism.


End file.
